inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Music
Theme Songs Openings Endings Inserts Movie Theme Songs Character Songs CD Cover TV Anime Soundtracks ost1.jpg|TV OST 1 ost2.jpg|TV OST 2 Ost3.jpg|TV OST 3 Movie Soundtracks ost1m.jpg|Movie 1 OST ost2m.jpg|Movie 2 OST ost3m.jpg|Movie 3 OST ost4m.jpg|Movie 4 OST Other Compilations wind.jpg|wind: Symphonic Theme Collection bestof1.jpg|Best of Inuyasha bestof2.jpg|Best of Inuyasha II Best_of_TV_BGM.jpg|Best of TV BGM Best_of_Movie_BGM.jpg|Best of Movie BGM Best_Song_History.jpg|Best Song History Kimi_ga_Inai_Mirai_-_Do_As_Infinity_x_Inuyasha_Special_Single.jpg|Kimi ga Inai Mirai - Do As Infinity x Inuyasha Special Single Inuyasha Character Songs im_inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha Character Single: Inuyasha feat. Kagome: Aoki Yasei o Daite (蒼き野生を抱いて) im_miroku.jpg|Inuyasha Character Single: Miroku feat. Sango & Shippou: Kaze no Naka e (風のなかへ) Im_Sesshoumaru.jpg|Inuyasha Character Single: Sesshoumaru feat. Jaken & Rin: Gou (業) im_naraku.jpg|Inuyasha Character Single: Naraku: Rakujitsu (落日) im_kagome.jpg|Inuyasha Character Single: Kagome Higurashi: Tatta Hitotsu no Yakusoku (たったひとつの約束) im_banja.jpg|Inuyasha Character Single: Bankotsu & Jakotsu: Abarero!! (暴れろ!!) Official Tracks Unlisted in the InuYasha Discographies Inuyasha Dagaku-Renka is the track first performed by the Taiwanese Ju Percussion Group (朱宗慶打擊樂團), in cooperation with Kaoru Wada, during the its winter tour in 2006.Wikipedia - 和田薰 YouTube - 犬夜叉---by朱宗慶打擊樂新竹筑風教學中心 傑優E團 It contains nine movements: #Introduction (序奏) #Kagome (かごめ) #Kagura (神楽) #Desperate struggle (激闘) #Sango (珊瑚) #Naraku (奈落) #Changed Inuyasha (変化した犬夜叉) #The end of Love (想いの果てに) #Inuyasha (犬夜叉) Full track (For analysis purpose) niconicoYouTubeJPC ENSEMBLE COLLECTION Vol.7; Released on July 31, 2007 ---- Suisōgaku no tame no Inuyasha is the track officially composed by Kaoru Wada,Brain Online Shop - 喚起の時Ⅲ　和田薫～吹奏楽の世界～; Released on March 3, 2015 using the wind instrument to interpret the entire music. The duration is about 5 and half minutes. Full track (For analysis purpose): YouTube Discographies TV Anime Soundtracks TV OST Vol.1 「犬夜叉」オリジナル・サウンドトラック～音楽篇 Composed & Conducted by Kaoru Wada Published by Year: 2001 Genre: OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- TV OST Vol.2 「犬夜叉」オリジナル・サウンドトラック～音楽篇　弐 Composed & Conducted by Kaoru Wada Published by Year: 2002 Genre: OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- TV OST Vol.3 「犬夜叉」オリジナル・サウンドトラック～音楽篇　参 Composed & Conducted by Kaoru Wada Published by Year: 2003 Genre: OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- Movie Soundtracks Affections Touching Across Time OST 映画「犬夜叉　時代を越える想い」音楽篇 Composed & Conducted by Kaoru Wada Published by Year: 2001 Genre: OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass OST 映画「犬夜叉　鏡の中の夢幻城」音楽篇 Composed & Conducted by Kaoru Wada Published by Year: 2002 Genre: OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- Swords of an Honorable Ruler OST 映画「犬夜叉　天下覇道の剣」音楽篇 Composed & Conducted by Kaoru Wada Published by Year: 2003 Genre: OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- Fire on the Mystic Island OST 映画「犬夜叉　紅蓮の蓬莱島」音楽篇 Composed & Conducted by Kaoru Wada Published by Year: 2004 Genre: OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- Other Compilations wind Symphonic Theme Collection 「犬夜叉」インストゥルメンタルアルバム～ｗｉｎｄ－犬夜叉　交響連歌－Ｓｙｍｐｈｏｎｉｃ　ｔｈｅｍｅ　ｃｏｌｌｅｃｔｉｏｎ Artists: Various Artists Published by Year: 2003 Genre: Symphony ---- Best of Inuyasha Best of Inuyasha 百花繚乱 -犬夜叉 テーマ全集- Artists: Various Artists Published by Year: 2003 Genre: JPOP, OST (Original Soundtrack) ---- Best of Inuyasha II Best of Inuyasha 清風明月 -犬夜叉テーマ全集 弐- Artists: Various Artists Published by Year: 2004 Genre: JPOP, OST (Original Soundtrack) ---- Original Soundtrack Best Album 「犬夜叉」音楽撰集 Composed & Conducted by Kaoru Wada Published by Year: 2005 Genre: OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- Original Soundtrack Best Album Film Edition 「犬夜叉」音楽撰集－映画篇－ Composed & Conducted by Kaoru Wada Published by Year: 2005 Genre: OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- Best Song History 「犬夜叉」ベストソング　ヒストリー Artists: Various Artists Published by Year: 2010 Genre: JPOP, OST (Original Soundtrack), BGM (Background Music) ---- References zh:音乐列表 Category:Media (real-world)